Color
by ChalkMuffins
Summary: And then she met him. It was like opening her eyes for the first time. Suddenly everything had color and brightness and life." Namixas. Drabble? Oneshot? AU


**Author's Note**: Ahhh, KH, my first love. xD I'm a total Namixas fan. And Akuroku. Depends on the day. x) Anywho (that is fast becoming my favorite word hahaha) I wrote this during English while we were reading this uber inspiring story. Like seriously, it inspired this drabble-oneshot thingy. Actually, can someone explain what a drabble is to me? I'm pretty lost even though I've been on here for so long. . So I know this idea is super used. Get over it. x) I'm gonna make a Roxas counterpart to this. Probably tomorrow during English. xD Hahahah, okay, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All the wonderful characters of KH 1, CoM, 2, 358/2 Days, Coded, & BBS belong to the incredible **Tetsuya Nomura**. Seriously, if I owned all that, Sor & Kai would already be 25 and married, Ri would have his own supa awesome OC, Rox would either be with Axel or Nami, depending on my mood, Demy would be a waaaay big part, everyone would call Zexion Zexy or Zexalicious (or any other variation), Mickey wouldn't be asking for Sora's help evah cause he would be amazingly unreasonably strong and kick everyone's asses at the same time, Xemnas would be Mansex, Axel would never have died, Yuf would be in some kinda wonky love triangle with Squall and Cloud (only in KH, I don't play FF), and do I really need to go on, because I can. Point is, **KINGDOM HEARTS AND EVERYTHING RELATED TO IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **I used to have KH 1, CoM, & 2 but then my friend tried to clean my room and put it somewhere she can't remember. UGHHHHHHHHHH. Dx

P.S. Yes, I copy and pasted that from Fear... LAWLZ. xD

* * *

Her life was white walls. Blank, clean white walls. She tried filling up the empty spaces herself, but the years piled up and for every covered space there seemed to be three times as much to take its place. It was hard, but eventually she grew used to the glaring brightness of the emptiness. She wasn't supposed to exist, so what did it matter if her nonexistence was full of nothing? Even then, with that thought, it was difficult to deal with.

So she drew. She drew and she drew, filling the blankness of paper because she could not fill it where it counted. She drew what she saw out the window. The strong, tall oak barely out of arms reach from her room. The cheerful, chirping birds blue as the sky. With thick, bold lines and light, feathery lines she filled the spaces. She would sit and just draw, trying to draw away the aching feeling.

But of course it never worked. The walls remained clean, regardless of the colors she drew on numerous amounts of paper. Despite how strongly she pleaded the colorful pictures to transfer from the paper, they continually disregarded her. This may have been even more painful to her. Being able to create what she wanted so desperately to merge into her nonexistence. The small amount of solace drawing had provided her with was almost not worth the despairing wave of feeling that washed over her.

And then she met him.

It was like opening her eyes for the first time. Suddenly everything had color and brightness and _life_. And for the first time the walls were covered with bright, bold colors. The cold, bleak walls had warmth and love and her nonexistence suddenly filled to the brim with everything he was: brash, arrogant, colorful life.

He wasn't supposed to exist either. But his life was open. No pristine walls held his color within him, starving them of the sunlight and life it needed to survive. The brilliant hues and shades flew freely and rebelliously through the air. And soon, the bright colors that he was piled on the once clean, crisp walls and knocked them down, intertwining their nonexistances together in a swirl of light and color. The transition was so smooth yet so sudden. Before she could realize what was happening, he was her life, her heart, her everything. She couldn't bear to walk alone, away from the now familiar warmth and life he exuded.

But neither of them existed, and one day they would fade. It was something she couldn't help but think about every time he was with her. She prayed and prayed that she would be the one to go first. Just the thought of returning to her colorless life brought the ache in her chest back. Despite how selfish she felt for doing so, she continually pleaded for her end to come first, keeping her wishes a secret from him.

And so, one day, her greedy wishes became a reality.

She could see his lips moving, and in her mind the words registered, but she could no longer hear him. His mouth slowly mouthed 'I love you, don't leave me, I love you!' over and over. She smiled apologetically, reaching a hand up and caressing his crying face. He grabbed her hand, but she no longer felt his touch. Nor did she feel the tears falling from his face to her own. She managed to mouth back is declaration, hoping with all her fading nonexistence that he understood. She looked into his eyes, feeling as if she were falling into the ocean. Suddenly, the vivid color joined the others, warming her cold, dying body. His face disappeared from her eyes, his touch from her skin, his voice from her ears.

The colors that he had unintentionally provided were the last things she saw, the last things she felt, and they surrounded her in the warmth of their glow as she faded.


End file.
